warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Focus 1.0
Not to be confused with Intensify (previously named "Focus") or Focus Energy. Focus is an end-game element that was released in unlocked after completing The Second Dream quest. It has been stated that Focus will outline lore based on the Tenno's background. Once any Warframe, weapon, Archwing, or Archwing weapon reaches its maximum rank, it can start earning Focus points by installing a Focus Lens. These points are used to to unlock and upgrade player abilities they can activate as a form of Transcendence state. Lenses can be installed using "actions" button when modding your Warframe, weapon, Archwing or Archwing weapon in the same way forma, catalysts, and reactors are used. The default keybinding to use your Focus ability is or . This can be changed under "Power E" in Key Bindings. Focus is classified into five Tenno "Schools": Madurai, Vazarin, Naramon, Unairu, and Zenurik. Madurai School They followed the path of Engage The Enemy. Their swift, uncompromising onslaught, holding nothing back and recklessly attacking their foes, could vanquish an opponent before he had the chance to steel himself. Speed and savagery characterized this school. This skill tree focuses on straight damage. *'Phoenix Gaze': Unleashes a destructive beam that inflicts high damage to any target in its path. ** Phoenix Gaze Mastery: Reduces the cooldown on Phoenix Gaze. (50,000 focus to unlock) ** Blazing Fury (Passive): Phoenix Gaze increases Slash damage for the duration of the mission. (50,000 focus to unlock) *** Searing Wrath: (Passive) : Phoenix Gaze increases Puncture damage for the duration of the mission. (50,000 focus to unlock) *** Burning Rage: (Passive) : Phoenix Gaze increases Impact damage for the duration of the mission. (50,000 focus to unlock) ** Phoenix Flash: Reduces the distance of Phoenix Gaze, but increases it's speed. (80,000 focus to unlock) *** Rising Ashes: Phoenix Gaze ends with an explosive blast. All energy will be depleted if player is caught in the blast. (50,000 focus to unlock) ** Chimera Breath: Phoenix Gaze splits into three beams. *** Hades Touch: Targets struck by Phoenix Gaze have a chance to become ignited. (50,000 focus to unlock) *** Meteorite: A forceful blast strikes the target of the Phoenix Gaze, Inflicting damage to nearby enemies. (80,000 focus to unlock) *** Dragon Fire: A fiery trail remains in the path of the Phoenix Gaze, burning enemies that cross through it. (80,000 focus to unlock) Vazarin School They trained to counter the enemy, and move with an opponent's attacks in order to nullify them. They maintained constant awareness in order to defend against all aggression. This skill tree focuses on heals, revives and shields. *'Mending Tides': Unleashes several waves of restorative energy, healing nearby allies. ** Mending Tides Mastery: Reduces the cooldown on Mending Tides. (120,000 focus to unlock) ** New Moon: Mending Tides grants the ability to revive fallen allies instantly, up to several times for the duration of mission. (25,000 focus to unlock) *** Disciplined Approach: Mending Tides increases the range Affinity from kills is shared among allies for the duration of the mission. (50,000 focus to unlock) *** Retaliation: Mending Tides mirrors a small amount of damage taken back to attackers for the duration of the mission. (80,000 focus to unlock) ** Mending Shower: Increases the radius of Mending Tides, but reduces its effectiveness. (25,000 focus to unlock) *** Polluted Waters: Mending Tides will instantly revive fallen allies, but has a chance to inflict them with Viral and Magnetic damage. (80,000 focus to unlock) ** Protection Ward: Mending Tides grants a shell of protective energy. (25,000 focus to unlock) *** Commanding Words: Mending Tides grants an aura that bursts an enemy passes through it and stunning them for a short duration. (50,000 focus to unlock) *** Strengthen Defenses: Mending Tides also restores shields. (25,000 focus to unlock) *** Guardian Presence: Mending Tides grants affected allies a Protection Ward. (80,000 focus to unlock) Naramon School This discipline focused on knowing the enemy, and the tactitians of Naramon believed that to truly understand a foe would confer the greatest advantage upon a warrior. This skill tree focuses on crowd control, Finishers, and critical damage. *'Mind Spike': Unleashes bursts of psychic energy that inflict Confusion on enemies. ** Mind Spike Mastery: Reduces the cooldown on Mind Spike (50,000 focus to unlock) ** Mind Blast: Reduces the distance travelled by Mind Spike, but increases its size. (25,000 focus to unlock) *** Traumatic Redirection: Mind Spike grants 3 charges of Trauma. Melee attacks consume a charge of Trauma to inflict critical damage. Player's health will drain while they have Trauma Charges active. (80,000 focus to unlock) ** Tactical Spike: Mind Spike grants allies increased Critical Chance with melee weapons for a short period of time. (25,000 focus to unlock) *** Reveal Weakness: Mind Spike opens enemies up to Finishers. (25,000 focus to unlock) *** Sundering Blast: Mind Spike has a chance to disarm enemies. (80,000 to unlock) *** Cloaking Aura: Mind Spike grants allies invisibility for a short period of time. (50,000 focus to unlock) ** Strategic Execution (Passive): Mind Spike grants increased affinity from killing enemies with melee weapons for the duration of the mission. (25,000 focus to unlock) *** Deadly Intent (Passive): Mind Spike grants increased Critical Chance with melee weapon for the duration of the mission. (50,000 focus to unlock, 150,000/225,000/300,000 for each additional rank) *** Shadow Step (Passive): Mind Spike grants invisibility when inflicting critical damage with a melee weapon for the duration of the mission. (25,000 focus to unlock) Unairu School They pushed themselves to outlast the enemy, to withstand all aggression without retreat. They believed that if the enemy could not match their endurance, then a battle could be won without having even commenced. This skill tree focuses on petrifying enemies either though its basic ability, Basilisk Flare, or through melee attacks, increasing your own and your allies' armor, and reducing enemies' armor through melee attacks. *'Basilisk Flare': Unleash a ray of petrifying energy that turns enemies into stone. ** Stone Shape: Basilisk Flare grants bonus armor for the duration of the mission. (25,000 focus to unlock) *** Medusa Touch: Basilisk Flare grants a chance to petrify enemies with attacks from melee weapons for the duration of the mission. (25,000 focus to unlock) *** Mighty Blows: Attacks with melee weapons reduce the armor of an enemy for a short duration of time. (25,000 focus to unlock). ** Basilisk Flare Mastery: Reduces the cooldown Basilisk Flare. (120,000 focus to unlock). ** Scorched Earth: Basilisk Flare ends with an eruption of flames blanketing a small area. The player will suffer corrosive damage if they are caught in the eruption. (50,000 focus to unlock) *** Lasting Judgement: Reduces speed, but petrifies enemies at a faster rate. (25,000 focus to unlock) ** Crushing Force: Enemies petrified by Basilisk Flare continue to take damage. (25,000 focus to unlock) *** Weight of Justice: Petrified enemies sustain additional damage from Basilisk Flare. (80,000 focus to unlock) *** Stone Armor: Allies targeted by Basilisk Flare gain increased Armor for a short duration. (25,000 to unlock) *** Eroded Defenses: Enemies petrified by Basilisk Flare suffer reduced Armor for a short duration. (50,000 focus to unlock) Zenurik School They believed the clearest path to victory was to dominate the enemy. They sought to choke an opponent of all resources; that sheer strength could erase any resistance. This skill tree focuses on crowd control, energy restoration and general utility. *'Void Pulse': Releases pulses of Void energy that suspend and incapacitate enemies for a brief amount of time. **'Void Pulse Mastery': Reduces the cooldown of Void Pulse. (50,000 focus to unlock) **'Time Stream': Void Pulse has a chance to increase speed but reduce shields for the player. (50,000 focus to unlock) ***'Temporal Storm': Void Pulse has a chance to increase speed but reduce shields for nearby allies. (80,000 focus to unlock) **'Energy Overflow' (Passive): Void Pulse periodically replenishes energy for the duration of the mission. (25,000 focus to unlock) ***'Systemic Override' (Passive): Void Pulse increases the efficiency of Warframe abilities for the duration of the mission. (50,000 focus to unlock) ***'Energy Spike' (Passive): Void Pulse causes energy orbs to restore energy to nearby allies for the duration of the mission. (50,000 focus to unlock) **'Energy Surge': Void Pulse will leave a field that replenishes energy of allies standing within it. (25,000 focus to unlock) ***'Rift Sight': Void Pulse allows the player to see enemies through walls and displays them on the minimap of their allies. (50,000 focus to unlock) ***'Umbra Lance': Void Pulse creates an aura around the player that lashes out at enemies with harmful Void energy. (80,000 focus to unlock) ***'Magnetic Aftershock': Void Pulse inflicts the target with an aura causing passing bullets to seek them out. (25,000 focus to unlock) Focus Points To earn Focus, install a Focus Lens on your Rank 30 Warframe or Weapon. The type of Focus earned is determined by the lens is used. For example, installing a Naramon Lens on a Warframe will earn Naramon Focus. Affinity earned through direct kills with a lens-equipped item beyond rank 30 will go towards earning Focus. Affinity earned by other equipped weapons, affinity earned from kills made by teammates, and bonus affinity from completing objectives will not be converted into Focus. As of , Focus Points have an experimental limit of 75,000 per day. Upon death any Focus earned within the current mission will be reset to zero. (Possible bug.) Once earned, Focus can be spent by interacting with the Focus module in the far back of the orbiter. Focus can be spent to unlock a new school, unlock a new node in an existing tree, upgrade an unlocked node, or increase the maximum Pool for a specific tree. The Maximum Pool for each school begins at 5 and can be increased by paying Focus points. Each node on the tree will consume an amount of the Pool indicated beneath its name with the Pool icon. The original skill opened with the school will cost 1, leaving Tenno with 4 of their original 5 Pool to allocate as they choose before needing to spend Focus to increase their maximum. Greater Lens Greater Lenses convert a higher percentage of excess affinity into Focus points. Their blueprints can be obtained from the Components section of the Market. Trivia * The five schools of focus are based off China's Five Elements Philosophy. The Five Elements are Wood, Fire, Earth, Void, and Water. ** The Naramon School represents Wood. ** The Madurai School represents Fire. ** The Unairu School represents Earth. ** The Zenurik School represents Void. ** The Vazarin School represents Water. * The points you get on the suggestion on which school to take, are based on your answers, following the table ** 1 ** fight unairu ** study naramon ** hand vazarin ** 2 ** reason zerunik ** together madurai ** help us vazarim 3 ** paid unairu ** sang zenurik ** brilliant naramon ** brave madurai ** 4 ** knowledge naramon ** honor zerunik ** justice unairu ** fearless madurai ** innocent vazarin Please, notice you may not have all the options in the last choice, even though some answers will give you only 3 options for the alst questions, if you ake hand-> help->paid you mais have all five ru:Фокус Category:Mechanics Category:Update 18